El lobo en la puerta
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Rebecca despertó entonces de su sueño diurno y le forzó una sonrisilla. Tenía un tic en la pierna. La espera porque la noche llegara le causaba una intranquilidad maldita. Solo quería que todo pasase de una vez."


**Advertencias:** Nada, creo. Mención supercalifragilistiespialidozamente vaga a Kybecca, yeh. De hecho puedes ignorar ese paréntesis si quieres.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

 _*Este fic participa en el reto #3: Emociones y sentimientos del foro "South Park Hispano"._

* * *

 **1**

Marcaba el calendario puntualmente a las 12 am, apenas el siguiente día empezaba. Sin excepción. Esperaba ansiosamente a que el reloj marcase el número para poder correr a marcar otra casilla, suspirando por la espera y rogando porque el tiempo avance con mayor rapidez.

Su hermano regresaría al día siguiente. Casi temblaba, quería reír locamente por la emoción. No podía seguir esperando para verle, para abrazarlo y negarse a soltarle después de casi dos semanas llenas del horror que le traía saber nada de él.

Sonriendo, con cierta tristeza colándose en su emoción, dejó el plumón en la mesa y se dedicó a tratar de leer algo. Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para dormir, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía ganas de arañar las paredes para desquitarse de toda esa maldita impaciencia que la consumía.

 **2**

—Estás más ida de lo normal.— Comentó Wendy, agitando su mano en frente de su cara. Rebecca despertó entonces de su sueño diurno y le forzó una sonrisilla. Tenía un tic en la pierna. La espera porque la noche llegara le causaba una intranquilidad maldita. Solo quería que todo pasase de una vez.

—No es nada. Simplemente… hoy Mark regresa a casa.— Respondió. Ellasno notaron que se estaba forzando a sí misma por mirarlas. O, tal vez alguna lo hizo, pero lo atribuyó a su retraída manera de ser.

—Lástima que no nos dejes ir a recibirlo. Me caía bien, era lindo.— Bromeó Stevens jalándola del brazo para que se levante de la banca. Rebecca no respondió. —Seguro le encantaría vernos. Especialmente a ti, Annie.—

—Cállate.— Contestó la chiquilla con las mejillas rojas. Cotswolds también las tenía rojas, pero por algo distinto.

Les mintió diciéndoles que su hermano se había ido a un curso fuera del pueblo para créditos extras en su carrera universitaria. El joven Cotswolds entró antes que todos, y aunque ella tuvo la misma oportunidad, prefirió acabar la secundaria como se debía.

Principalmente, porque había conseguido hacerse de increíbles amigas _(y de una jirafa pelirroja judía)._ La chiquilla quiso decirles muchas veces, pero sabía qué es lo que dirían y que algunas veces, podían ocurrírseles cosas tan o más alocadas que a los chicos. No quería arriesgarse.

—¿Me acompañan a casa?— Les pidió. Necesitaba estar ahí, a salvo. Mirar el reloj constantemente, alimentando de manera estúpida la ansiedad que sentía. ¿Por qué los días duraban tanto?

 **3**

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que parecía ocioso. Había tratado de limpiar los platos, de escribir, de hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa por matar la espera. Temblaba más que nunca, ahora que solo faltaban dos horas para que llegue su hermano.

El teléfono sonó en medio de su vórtice de anhelo y Rebecca fue la primera en correr hacia el mismo, descolgándolo con tanta rapidez como su cuerpo le permitía.

Una voz desconocida habló brevemente, apenas dos oraciones. Ella musitó algo inentendible, entre un "está bien" y un "se los diré" que ni siquiera parecía inglés, entonces colgó y echó un vistazo al reloj de la sala.

—¿'Becca?— Llamó su madre, asomándose por la entrada de la cocina.

—C-cambiaron la hora.— Explicó, recostándose contra la pared, hablando tan rápido que tuvo que repetir lo dicho. La mujer cayó en un sofá, casi histérica. Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cúando…?—

—Vendrán en media hora.— Le sonrió, agitándose. Solo eran treinta minutos, pero creía que no los resistiría.

 **4**

Apenas el reloj marcó la una, ella ya miraba por la ventana a cada segundo, buscando con la mirada la camioneta que traería a Mark a casa. De hecho, tenía la nariz pegada a la ventana. Era casi cómico verla así, como una niña que espera a que su padre llegue del trabajo para darle dulces.

El señor Cotswolds se encargó de hacérselo saber, riéndose desganado, demasiado triste como para hacerlo de verdad. Rebecca le devolvió el gesto. Él se culpaba de todo ello, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir _(más bien, tartamudear_ ) algo para animarle, un auto apareció, estacionándose frente al hogar rápidamente.

Todos se sobresaltaron, pero Rebecca fue la primera en reaccionar, pegando un salto que casi la hace caerse. Corrió hacia la puerta tropezándose con sus propios pies, su cuerpo tan conmocionado que sus comandos se confundían. Los cerrojos habían sido desbloqueados con anticipación para recibir a su hermano con la mayor rapidez posible. Nadie podía esperar. Ni ella, ni sus padres, que la siguieron en su carrera.

Ahí, bajando de la camioneta, con la piel repleta de moretones y los ojos hinchados estaba Mark. La primera en lanzársele encima fue Rebecca, abrazándolo con fuerza y llenándole la mejilla que apenas alcanzaba con besos, seguida por su madre, quien hizo lo mismo. Su padre solamente discutió algo muy brevemente con los hombres de la camioneta, que se fueron con rapidez

Rebecca había esperado demasiado para volverle a ver, para decirle que era el mejor hermano del mundo, y ahora casi desfallecía. Entre lágrimas, logró decir algo coherente que llevaba casi dos semanas practicando y ahora no salía en toda su desesperación por no soltar a su hermano.

—Oh dios, ¿Q-qué te hicieron? Dios, l-lo siento, pero n-no te preocupes, Mark.— Sollozó, aún aferrada a él, quien les abrazaba a las dos de vuelta.— No tendrán represalias, d-de verdad. Pagamos i-i-incluso más. Oh dios, ¿T-te imaginas? Dos semanas esperando a que… a que te dejaran ir. Lo entiendes, ¿No? Tú también morías por la espera. ¿V-verdad? —

Habían sido las dos semanas más largas, horrorosas y desquiciantes de su vida. La impaciencia la enloquecía lentamente. La menor de los Cotswolds ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y siguió hipando.

—Lo siento. N-nunca debimos planear decirle a la policía de la e-extorsión. Perdón.—

* * *

 **Extras/Notas:** Se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea… no sé.

 _(Por cierto, el título hace referencia a una canción de Radiohead, A Wolf at the Door, que justamente habla de secuestro y demás. También es el título de una película de la misma temática que no he visto xD Pero ahí está.)_


End file.
